The principal objective of the integrated circuit chemical sensitive field effect transducer program (NIGMS Grant #1 ROl GM22952) is to develop biomedical sensors based on integrated circuit and electrode technology. Program goals include the development of sensors to detect ions and reducible gases. These goals include the development of a series of multi-sensor IC chips with the appropriate on-chip electronic signal processing capability. The overall program goals include evaluation testing of the various microelectronic biomedical sensors to determine important characteristics such as concentration ranges, selectivity constants, sensitivities, long-term stability and short-term drifts, precision and accuracy.